


Toxicity Love

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [83]
Category: thedarkemopoems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Toxicity Love

Toxicity Love   
Love was karma   
The unlucky   
Bad luck   
For me   
The curse   
To my venom  
In the poison   
Under my skin   
Love can be   
Many things   
For others   
In preceptive   
Kind   
Heartful   
Gentle   
Love is in the air   
Passion feeling   
Of love   
Hearts all around   
Everything   
Turn   
Bad   
Love turns to a   
Unlucky Charm   
A curse   
From love   
Itself   
Unloved curse   
It was   
For me   
The air was   
Toxic   
Of love   
Veins in   
The poison   
Roses turn black   
Crystal   
White and black   
More darker   
Colors   
My view   
Of love   
Wasn’t so nice   
At the start   
It was a curse   
All roses turned   
I touched   
Either   
Change   
White   
Black   
Or   
Burned in flames   
Love is the venom   
Of my poison   
Love is toxic   
Toxicity Love


End file.
